(Akashi's Famly Collection) Tinggi
by Scarletsky4748
Summary: "Pa, aku mau tanya." "Kenapa Tacchi?" "Papa kan lebih tinggi dari ayah, kok malah jadi uke?" JLEGER, suara petir siang bolong. Akashi Ryouta hanya bisa meringis pedih.


**Akashi's Famly Collection: Tinggi**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 _Warning: kinda OOC, typos, short, Seita is being Seita_

* * *

Sejak mengenal istilah-istilah dalam dunia per-menyimpang atau bisa disebut juga dunia humu yang dipijaki orangtuanya dan paman-pamannya. Seita punya satu pertanyaan terpendam dalam hatinya yang terdalam. Namun, dia tidak berani mengungkapkan keluh-kesah hatinya karena orang ternama 'ayah' yang sering berada di rumah akhir-akhir ini.

Yah... walaupun dia berani melawan dibeberapa hal. Seita bukan anak durhaka yang tidak takut orangtua. Kadang dia juga takut pada sosok ayahnya. Jadi berhubung pertanyaannya agak pribadi dan dapat melukai harga diri. Seita mengurungkan niat tanyanya yang beberapa kali menggebu-gebu. Seperti saat Papa-nya juga ada di rumah.

Seita rasanya ingin sekali bertanya langsung pada dua orangtuanya itu. Tapi, begitu melirik ayahnya, nyalinya ciut. Bisa jadi dia langsung ditendang keluar dari rumah.

Maka dari itu, hari ini dia tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan yang ada di depan mata! Mumpung papa-nya sedang di rumah dan ayahnya sedang rapat sampai jam delapan malam nanti.

"Papa," panggilnya pada sosok jangkung yang sedang mengaduk adonan dalam loyang.

Kise Ryouta yang sudah berganti nama menjadi Akashi Ryouta itu menatap putranya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya kalem, masih sambil mengaduk adonana kue kering untuk cemilan mereka sore itu.

Seita duduk di kursi tinggi dekat _pantry_ dapur untuk melihat pekerjaan papanya. Sekalian, bocah itu mencuri kesempatan untuk membaui adonan setengah jadi rasa manis kesukaannya. "Aku mau tanya sesuatu boleh tidak? Tapi jangan bilang ayah..."

Mendengar nada serius putranya, Ryouta berhenti sebentar dari mengaduk adonan. Dilihatnya lekat wajah Seita yang kelihatan penasaran.

"Memang Tacchi mau tanya apa?"

Mendengar tanggapan peduli dari papanya, Seita langsung mengambil kesempatannya.

"Kenapa papa bisa jadi uke? Kan tinggian papa dari pada ayah."

Dan entah bagaimana terjadinya, pertanyaan sederhana Seita malah membuat masalah di hari tenangnya.

Karena, sesedehana apapun kedengarannya, itu topik yang terklasifikasi sangat sensitif. Haram hukumnya dipertanyakan, untung Seijuurou tidak di rumah. Bisa jadi adegan pertumpahan darah kalau sampai yang bersangkutan hadir.

"Err- Tacchi kenapa bertanya begitu?"

Hening.

Ryouta kembali bertanya-tanya dalam kepalanya. Kenapa Seita kecilnya yang manis dan masih polos ini bisa menanyakan pertanyaan menohok hati begitu? Apa yang terjadi pada Seita-nya?

"Karena sensei di sekolah mengajari untuk kritis. Aku cuma mencoba untuk jadi orang yang kritis."

"Hah?" –mereka saling pandang.

Efek angin menambah canggung suasana.

 _Fix_ , Ryouta tahu pertanyaan itu akibat salah penerapan. Pria itu _sweatdrop_ dengan cengiran serba salah.

Si pirang itu membungkam mulutnya. Hanya satu kesimpulan dalam kepalanya, kenapa anak-anak sekarang dewasa terlalu cepat?

.

.

.

Sore itu Seita manyun. Putra tunggal keluarga Akashi itu dengan terang-terangan mengabaikan _cookies_ coklat yang tersaji di depan mata. Padahal, keeping-keping kue kering itu khusus dibuat untuknya.

Ryouta ingin sekali menjedotkan dahi ke meja melihat kelakukan putranya itu.

Begini kalau sudah kukuh pada sesuatu. Seperti ayahnya, anak itu akan menghalalkan seribu satu cara untuk mendapatkan yang diinginkan. Tidak perlu bicara banyak, langsung beraksi. Seita tahu persis kalau papa-nya itu paling lemah ketika jurus manyun dan muka ditekuknya keluar. Jadi begitulah, ditambah mogok makan, sang papa tidak punya cara lain untuk mengelak.

Ryouta menghela nafas kalah, menatap Seita yang wajahnya sekarang sumeringah.

"Tacchi sepenasaran itu?"

Tidak perlu dikomando, si pirang muda mengangguk tegas. Tangan dilipat di atas meja, punggung tegak, mata lurus dan ekspresi serius. Posisi siap mendengarkan paling sakral seakan apapun yang akan keluar dari mulut papanya adalah rahasia paling rahasia seantero jagad raya.

"Yasudah, tapi ayah juga tidak boleh sampai dengar ini. Paham?" ujarnya pasrah.

Pernyataan itu disahuti salam hormat oleh Seita. "Siap komandan!" Sukses mencairkan suasana dan mengundang tawa renyah dari bibir Ryouta.

Pria pertengahan tiga puluh tahun itu mengumam sebentar. "Kadang, masalah dominasi itu bukan tentang ukuran tubuh. Tinggi dan berat itu kadang hanya jadi attribut, Tacchi. Ada beberapa orang yang lahir dengan insting sebagai dominan. Ada yang memang lahir dengan insting untuk didominasi." Walaupun dia sendiri agak ragu dengan awal penjelasan ini, Ryouta mengkukuhkan diri. "Kerennya, Tacchi pernah dengar tentang sistem ABO? Alfa, Beta dan Omega."

Seita mengangguk tanda paham. Dua manik emasnya tajam memperhatikan dengan jeli tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut papanya.

"Yang biasanya untuk serigala itu kan?"

"Mhm, sistem yang seperti itu memang bisa diterapkan di kehidupan. Tapi pada akhirnya, yang membentuk sesorang adalah perjalanan hidupnya."

Ryouta berhenti sebentar, mengambil sekeping biskuit coklat.

"Kalau ditanya kenapa papa jadi uke-nya ayah." Agak malu sebenarnya untuk membicarakan prihal posisinya itu, tapi mau bagaimana, dia tidak bisa mundur sekarang. Seita juga akan mulai bertindak lagi kalau dia berhenti. "Seicchi itu sangat dominan. _Well_ , keadaan sekitarnya juga menempanya begitu. Kau tahu kan, ayah terbiasa jadi yang mengayomi daripada yang diayomi."

Seita yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan angkat tangan tidak setuju.

"Tapi papa, ayah kadang bisa 'manjaaaaaaaaa' sekali pada papa. Papa juga bisa mengayomi kok!"

Mendengar Seita dan penekanannya di kata 'manja', Ryouta tidak bisa untuk tidak terkikik geli. Diarahkannya keping kue di tangan ke arah Seita.

"Tacchi juga manja pada papa tapi Tacchi tidak masuk katagori uke kan?"

"Iya sih." Gumamnya, mengigit kue yang ditawarkan.

"Daripada dibilang manja, saat ayah sedang begitu, lebih mirip waktu istirahat yang benar-benar istirahat. Istilahnya, matahari saja perlu istirahat dari menyinari dunia. Ayah juga seperti itu. Ingat, keseimbangan itu penting, kan? Hal-hal batiniah tidak semuanya selalu terhubung dengan hal-hal jasmaniah, jadi ya begitulah." Ujarnya angkat bahu. Dari dulu dia memang tidak bagus di bidang menjelaskan seperti ini.

Seita mengangguk kecil setelah beberapa detik mencerna perkataan dari papa-nya yang agak lompat-lompat. "Uhm, paham."

Sambil menggigit cookie yang setengah sudah disuapi ke Seita, Ryouta menunjukan cengiran ringan. Diperhatikannya wajah bocah enam belas tahun itu, kelihatan sama regal dengan wajah ayahnya, dengan sepasang mata yang lebih polos. Walaupun agak di luar topik, Ryouta jujur saja agak tidak rela melihat anaknya dewasa.

"Sejujurnya, ayah pernah sekali memberi izin papa untuk jadi semenya."

"HAH?"

Pernyataan tiba-tiba itu sukses menggagalkan niat Seita untuk mengigit keping kue yang baru diambilnya. Matanya mebulat sempurna seakan baru mendengar berita kalau paman Midorima berhenti percaya Oh-Asa atau berita kalau paman Murasakibara menciut seukuran kurcaci.

"Hahahaha, iya sungguh."

Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya.

"Terus pa-"

"Ya akhirnya berhenti di tengah jalan. Rasanya aneh untuk kami berdua. Kadang jadi bahan ledekan saja kalau papa sedang ingin mengoda ayah."

"Oh wow."

"Tacchi kaget eh?"

Anak itu mengigit kue kering di tangan dengan ekspresi yang masih terkejut.

"Habisnya, aku tidak pernah berpikir ayah akan menawari papa begitu."

"Papa yang minta sih awalnya. Dulu juga kaget waktu ayah mu setuju. Tapi ya kembali lagi, lebih nyaman begini."

Angguk, Seita memproses semua informasi yang baru ia dapat dengan khusyuk.

"Papa punya sisi dominan, memang, tapi keluarnya dalam bentuk perhatian ke ayah dan Tacchi. Misalnya waktu ayah butuh tempat istirahat dan _off_ dari semua hal dan tanggung jawab, atau ketika kami main basket."

"Hmm, baiklah aku mengerti."

"Berarti jawaban papa sudah cukup memuaskan?"

"Iya, sudah."

"Lagipula, memang Tacchi mau kalau ayah yang jadi uke?"

Seita beku ditempat.

Akashi Seijuurou, ayahnya yang super duper dingin, tukang suruh, dan menyebalkan, yang katanya paling sadis waktu SMA, kapten basket paling dominan yang bisa menundukan paman Aomine dan Kagami, yang ditakuti seantero dunia perbasketan, jadi uke? Imaji dalam kepalanya bermain liar.

Seita menjedotkan kepala ke meja. Tiba-tiba dia merasa depresi membayangkan ayahnya di posisi itu.

"Ugh, tidak terimakasih Pa. Aku paham."

Ryouta tertawa ringan sambil mengacak sayang rambut pirang Seita. Dan begitulah hari itu kembali berakhir dengan tenang,.

* * *

THE END

* * *

A/N: hahaha hayo siapa yang kangen Seita? Iya saya xD hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do!


End file.
